I Miss the Stars
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A OneShot companion to the "Growth" series. One night, Lorelei reflects to Luke how much she misses the stars...and gives him some wonderful news.


A/N- Ah, the long awaited companion to "Prophecy Lady." I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And if you don't by any chance celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a merry time celebrating your holiday of choice. Now, this is just a one shot and the actual sequel "Enchanted Woman" will follow soon after. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**I Miss the Stars**

Lorelei stood on the large balcony attached to hers and her husband's apartment. It was nighttime on Coruscant, a dark and glitter-less night. Well, one might not say "glitter-less" if they counted the occasional landspeeder--its lights on--zooming by. Rather the word that described this night, and so many others on this planet, was starless.

Lorelei and Luke had only been married for less than a year. It was a wonderful time for her. Abdul Palpatine had disappeared from all known existence, and although Lorelei still received news of Voldemort's treachery, the death toll was not yet catastrophic. Lorelei threw back her black hair as she leaned on the balcony. Not much had happened since that prophecy business. But it was terribly true that that had not been but a few months ago.

But the nights and days on this world were long. It was a bustling city after all. With Leia re-elected as President of the New Republic, Luke's work as a Jedi Knight, and the overall intergalactic world, Lorelei almost felt like this world had added hours so that everyone could accomplish their many tasks in a day's time. Even at her shop, one of the many places she loved to be, the hours dragged by. And every night, she would come as her husband slept to spend an hour or two on this balcony in silence. Well, almost silence. There were those pesky landspeeders.

It wasn't that she didn't love it here--she did--but there were just certain things about this world that frightened, confused, and even bored her. Of course, one of the most frightening and confusing thing to happen to her yet was one that would--she was sure--ensure that her life could never be truly boring. It was big news.

News she had not told Luke yet. It wasn't that she was trying to hide it. She just wanted the moment to be right. This was going to rock their world. It was bigger than any adventure that either of them had ever been on.

And they had been on a lot. From being a slave, to the subject of a prophecy, to being the wife of a Master Jedi, Lorelei's life had been full of adventure--and she had an itching feeling that more was still to come…if only that it would come quickly. And then there was Luke, who started out as a farm boy, became a war hero, discovered a family he thought he had lost forever, and finally being a great Jedi knight. Lorelei would wager that his adventures had been more rigorous than hers.

A pang of guilt struck the young woman as another landspeeder whizzed by overhead. Here she was, thinking of all that she wanted and all that she missed, and complaining about it. Luke never said a word of complaint to her. Of course, she hadn't said anything to him yet either. Suddenly, the sound of rustling footsteps were behind her. She looked lightly over her shoulder as Luke--his hair untamed from sleep--came to join her. He slipped a cloak about her shoulders.

"It's chilly out here. What are you doing up, Lore?" he asked through a yawn.

She smiled ever so slightly and leaned to kiss his cheek. Then, she turned her head skyward.

Luke's eyes grew dim. "You don't look happy, love. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, dear. I just…miss the stars."

Luke laughed. "Lorelei, they haven't gone anywhere, you know. Tomorrow, we can hop in a ship and see them, if you'd like."

Lorelei shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's just not the same. It's not the same as standing on a grassy hill, the light breeze in your hair, landing flat on your back, and trying to name the constellations. Or even just staring. Haven't you ever star-gazed?"

Luke shook his head. "Not like your talking about, no. Haven't had the time or proper atmosphere, I guess."

She sighed. "You should try it sometime."

Luke stared at his wife for several long moments. Finally, his lips tightened. When he parted them, he said, "You're not happy here. You miss your home."

Lorelei looked at him. His eyes were as dark as she had ever seen them. In fact, it looked as if he might cry. She could only image how bad she knew she had just made him feel. After all, what kind of man doesn't want to see his wife happy?

She smiled, brighter this time. "I do miss my home and the stars there, Luke. But I would never leave here." She paused, then added, "Well, I would…but only if you had to leave. I would go with you."

Luke smiled and kissed her lips. She held tight to him.

"I am just a little frightened and excited all at the same time," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

She pulled back to look up into his eyes.

"Luke," she said, "you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

Luke's eyes widened. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. After that, he showered her with kisses.

"I'm going to be a father! I have to tell Leia and Han and--"

Lorelei laughed and stopped him before he reached the communicator.

"Luke," she giggled, "it's two a.m. How about you tell them in the morning? I promise I'll still be pregnant then."

Luke stopped and for the briefest of moments had a bewildered look on his face. Then, he laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom.

"Let's do that."

* * *

End Notes: So, how did you like it? I hope to have the sequel started soon after this. But…don't hold your breath. I've got a lot of other projects in the works. My poor original fiction is on the back burner. Anyhow, please review! 


End file.
